leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Zoey's Glameow
Zoey's Glameow (Japanese: ノゾミのニャルマー Nozomi's Nyarmar) was Zoey's first seen in the . It is also her main Pokémon. History Glameow was first seen in Mounting a Coordinator Assault!, when it approached with her missing choker around its tail. It wasn't until the next episode, however, that it showed just how strong it really is. In Arrival of a Rival!, Glameow was Zoey's choice for the Battle Round of the . Its first battle was against Ash's Aipom, which started with the using . Glameow waited for Aipom to get close enough and then used its curled tail to grab her three-fingered hand, stopping the move before spinning around to send her flying through the air. The Long Tail Pokémon quickly recovered though and used , hitting Glameow and taking some of Zoey's points away. After that, Glameow went ahead with , but Aipom used to distract it and attack with Swift. Despite this, Glameow was able to dodge and send the move back by using Fury Swipes once more. It then used to block Aipom's Focus Punch before straightening its tail to get a clean hit. With thirty seconds remaining, Ash ordered another Focus Punch and Zoey had Glameow using to block the attack long enough for it to dodge and use Iron Tail again. Only ten seconds left on the clock and Aipom used one more Focus Punch, but time ran out before she could hit Glameow. Glameow won the battle on points with a big lead, advancing Zoey to the semifinals. In the semifinal round, Glameow was matched against Dawn's Buneary. Their battle began with Buneary using , which was grabbed by Glameow's Shadow Claw and used to create a stunning contrast that cost Dawn a few points. After that, Buneary used and Glameow decided to jump too, using its tail to leap higher than her and surprise her with Fury Swipes. It then used Iron Tail, but Buneary managed to stop the attack using her ears. Seeing this, Zoey ordered Glameow to spin its tail, making Buneary spin and sending her flying. Buneary fought back with Ice Beam, which Glameow managed to dodge. However, the move froze the stage, making Glameow slip up and allowing Buneary to attack it with and Bounce. When Glameow was about to be hit by another Dizzy Punch, it used Shadow Claw to break the ice covering the stage, sending shards towards Buneary before using Iron Tail to make her hit the ground. Time ran out after that and Glameow won the battle on points, granting Zoey a place in the finals. In the Contest finals, Glameow battled Jessilina's . Although it was shown being squeezed by Carnivine's , it managed to free itself and escape from a attack with a Shadow Claw. After that it displayed its incredible by using Fury Swipes, scratching Carnivine's face in quick succession and making the move look like multiple flashes of white light. It then dodged and used Iron Tail to reduce Jessilina's points to zero, winning the match and giving Zoey the prestigious Ribbon, her second Contest Ribbon overall. In Getting the Pre-Contest Titters!, Glameow was revealed to have defeated Kenny's Prinplup in the final round of a Pokémon Contest. It was in this Contest that Zoey won her first Ribbon. In Buizel Your Way Out Of This!, Glameow was sent out to battle a Zoey was trying to . Its first move was a Shadow Claw, which Buizel easily dodged before fighting back with . Glameow managed to defend itself from SonicBoom by knocking the attack waves away with Fury Swipes. It then used its tail to jump up and evade Buizel's . After that, it used Shadow Claw and Buizel responded with . The two moves clashed in midair but Buizel's came out on top and Glameow was sent smashing into the ground. Buizel then used another Aqua Jet, rendering Glameow unable to battle. In A Stand-Up Sit-Down!, Glameow and were seen looking for someone to help Zoey, who had sprained her ankle. They found Dawn and her friends and led them to their so that they could lend a hand. Later on, Glameow was paired with to show Dawn a Double Performance. Using , it charged Shellos's with electricity, allowing Shellos to use to destroy the balls of mud and create a flashy fireworks display that highlighted their pose at the end. After that, Glameow was used alongside Shellos in a Double Contest Battle against Jessilina's and . The battle started with Jessilina combining Dustox's with Seviper's and Zoey ordering Glameow to use Iron Tail. The move made the ous combo twirl and Shellos's Mud Bomb destroyed it, leaving a beautiful purple sparkle behind. The battle came to a close when Glameow attacked both of Jessilina's Pokémon with a Shadow Claw filled with small snowballs from Shellos's . In Dawn's Early Night!, Glameow was used along with Shellos in the Performance Stage of the Hearthome City Pokémon Contest. They both came out of Line Seals and Shellos kicked things off by firing a Mud Bomb that was quickly destroyed by Glameow's Iron Tail. After that Glameow used to release a pink wave from its body. It then used Shadow Claw to absorb the Secret Power and give off a dazzling, rainbow-colored light. Following this, Shellos used a to surround Glameow with a spiraling stream of water and Glameow used its claws to split the Water Pulse in two, causing the water to merge with the colored light to create a beautiful rainbow. Their performance was praised by the Contest Judges and assured Zoey's progression to the second round. In Throwing the Track Switch, Glameow was used in a practice Contest Battle against Dawn's Buizel. Thanks to its Contest experience, it was able to use all of Buizel's moves to favor itself. It started by using Iron Tail to dissipate Buizel's Water Gun into glittering droplets. It then used Shadow Claw to defend itself from Buizel's Aqua Jet. However, contrasting the last time the two Pokémon clashed using these moves, Glameow emerged unharmed and looking appealing. The battle was called off after that as Zoey noticed that Buizel was paying more attention to 's Gym than to Dawn's Contest preparation. In Strategy with a Smile!, Glameow was called out to battle May's Beautifly in the semifinals of the Wallace Cup. Even though it started the battle being hit by Beautifly's strong , Glameow managed to reduce May's points by using its spring-shaped tail to jump. It then evaded a attack and used Shadow Claw, which Beautifly gracefully dodged. However, the real objective of the move was to hit the pool and raise a curtain of water, taking advantage of the water battlefield. Following this, Glameow used the water surrounding Beautifly to conduct its Shock Wave and hit the Butterfly Pokémon hard. It proceeded with Iron Tail, but Beautifly used Silver Wind towards the pool and another curtain of water was raised, leading Glameow to be caught off guard and surprised with Psychic. Afterwards, Beautifly healed itself with a beautiful and used a speedy . Glameow responded this with a Shadow Claw and the two Pokémon collided center stage just as the time ran out. Glameow lost the battle on points, eliminating Zoey from the competition. In Playing The Leveling Field!, Zoey used Glameow in a Contest Battle against Top Coordinator Fantina and her . During the battle, Glameow failed to dodge Mismagius's and ended up getting . It managed to fire a Shock Wave despite being confused, but it missed. After the confusion wore off, Glameow fired another Shock Wave. However, Fantina ordered a , taking advantage of the resistance of abilities to moves to build her defense. Having blocked Shock Wave with Magical Leaf, Mismagius used Psywave to send the electrified leaves towards Glameow, knocking it out and giving Fantina the victory. In Classroom Training!, Zoey told Dawn and her friends how she first met Glameow. She was on her way to school one cold morning when she found it in a cardboard box in an alley. She couldn't leave it that way so she took it home, but her parents said she couldn't have a Pokémon until she was a Trainer. They told her to take it to the Pokémon Center, but Zoey decided to secretly raise Glameow in a shed at her school and promised she would make it her partner when she became a Trainer. Mr. Honcho, the head teacher at the Snowpoint Trainers' School, found out what she was doing, but she refused to give it up. At that moment, Candice appeared and helped Zoey. Mr. Honcho eventually gave in but was on condition that both Zoey and Candice would be raising Glameow. The two raised Glameow together until Zoey became a Pokémon Trainer, at which point Glameow joined Zoey on her as her starter Pokémon. In Double-Time Battle Training!, Glameow was seen battling 's in the final stage of the Brussel Town Pokémon Contest. Although Glameow was unable to break through Shuckle's with its Fury Swipes attack, it used Shadow Claw to send the Mold Pokémon flying in the air and take it out of its shell. It then used its powerful Iron Tail to lend a critical hit, knocking Rebecca's Pokémon out and giving Zoey her fifth Contest Ribbon. After competing in several Pokémon Contests throughout the Sinnoh region, Glameow was used in the battling stage of the Sinnoh Grand Festival. In Coming Full-Festival Circle!, the Catty Pokémon was revealed to have helped Zoey in defeating her opponent in the quarterfinals together with long Double Performance partner . In A Grand Fight for Winning!, it fought alongside in the final round of the competition against Dawn's skillful and graceful . During the battle, Glameow displayed techniques it perfected long ago as well as some new creative Contest combinations. The way it used its tail coupled with how quickly it responded to Zoey's commands earned praise from Johanna, and after a fierce battle, Glameow and Gallade won by a small margin of points, making Zoey the winner of the entire Festival and giving her the prestigious Ribbon Cup as well as the title of Top Coordinator. Glameow briefly appeared alongside Zoey in the ending credits of Zoroark: Master of Illusions, where they were shown taking shelter from the rain inside a log. Personality and characteristics Zoey cared for Glameow ever since she was young. Despite her parents' protest in keeping Glameow, Zoey still wanted to be with it, as she refused to give up Glameow to the Pokémon Center in Snowpoint City. After Zoey was old enough to go on her journey, Glameow was relied on numerous Contests in which it was able to win them for Zoey. Glameow has also shown great faith in its Trainer, following all of Zoey's commands without question. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Shadow Claw|1=Iron Tail|2=Thunderbolt|3=Fake Out}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Shadow Claw (Part 2)|1=Iron Tail|2=Thunderbolt|3=Fake Out}}|image2=Zoey Glameow mod 4}}|0=Fury Swipes|1=Shock Wave|2=Secret Power|3=Shadow Claw charge}}.png|caption2=Using mod 4}}|0=Fury Swipes|1=Shock Wave|2=Secret Power|3=Shadow Claw (Part 1)}}}} Moves improvised Trivia * There was a common error in the credits of some episodes that credited Chinami Nishimura as Glameow's voice actress. Despite what it claimed, Nishimura was absent from the credits in some of the episodes that Glameow appeared in. Nishimura does, however, voice Johanna's Glameow, which could explain why the mix-up occurred. * For DP087, Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Encyclopedia is about Zoey's Glameow. He writers this about it: 「ニャルマー　ノゾミとのぞむ　ゆうしょうを」 " wishes for victory along with ." Related articles Glameow Glameow de:Zoeys Charmian es:Glameow de Zoey/Zoe fr:Chaglam de Zoé it:Glameow di Zoey ja:ノゾミのニャルマー zh:小望的魅力喵